


The Little Orange Diamond

by Purble-Turble (lizwuzthere)



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Anxiety, Dark Spicynoodleshipping, Demon King Red AU, M/M, Obsession, Panic Attacks, Spicynoodleshipping, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwuzthere/pseuds/Purble-Turble
Summary: Demon King Red AU: After yet another disturbing incident involving Red invading his personal space, MK makes a startling discovery.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Little Orange Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends, in case you’re not familiar with it, Demon King Red is an AU I developed collectively over on my Tumblr.  
> The gist of it is Red Son pretended to date MK in order to steal the staff but he caught feelings, and so when he betrayed him and took the staff to his parents he also took MK prisoner. MK was held captive for a few months but then his parents were defeated and MK escaped. Red took on the mantle of demon king in his fathers place and is now obsessed with getting MK back and has assembled a court with the intent to take over the world, hopefully with MK at his side.. he’s gone a bit mad.  
> There’s a lot more about it over on my Tumblr, Purble-Turble, under the tag Demon King Red if you want to read more of this AU.  
> Anyway, this is the first actual piece of prose I’ve written for it so I’ve posted it here. Enjoy! Or don’t, it’s a bit upsetting.. mind the tags.

MK couldn’t help but fidget in his seat anxiously as he sat at the bar in Pigsy’s shop.

As the others passed by behind him none of them commented on how he had stopped helping bring down boxes from his apartment. He felt bad about it, like he was being lazy or ungrateful by not helping more… but he just couldn’t. He didn’t want to go back up there right now. He didn’t know if he ever would again. His friends seemed to understand and weren’t pushing him. Pigsy had even gone into the kitchen and brought him a bowl of noodles. MK wasn’t hungry… but it was a nice gesture, and having it in front of him made him feel like he was doing something by being at the counter besides just sitting there and avoiding his old apartment.

His thoughts wandered back to what caused this mess… well, the current mess at least. Seemed like his whole life was just one big mess right now… but today’s mess had started this morning when he went upstairs to find what looked like a lynx rummaging through his dresser. After the initial shock wore off he realized this was a demon and they were stealing something from him. They weren’t especially powerful either, so it was easy to pin them down with his staff and interrogate them. Not that he really needed to, because once he got a good look at them he saw the crest on the necklace they were wearing. A flame with horns protruding out the sides… the crest of Demon King Red and his court. He’d seen it enough times now to know it on sight, although he really wished he hadn’t.

This intrusion was definitely startling, and even more so because the lynx didn’t appear to be taking anything of value. They’d had a pair of his socks in their hand when MK caught them. According to the lynx, they were for the mad king himself. He liked to collect things that MK had touched… the thought still made MK’s stomach twist. Red’s obsession with him was already so dangerous and terrifying, so of course he would have his lackey come try and steal something innocuous from him like socks. In any case, MK decided to let the offending demon go, but he had given them a verbal message for Red warning him against stealing any of his stuff. They’d nodded and run off and it seemed like that was the end of it.

Honestly, MK didn’t think much about it the rest of the day after that. It didn’t occur to him what the encounter had meant… what it really meant. He went back to his shift down at the noodle shop and did his best to make it seem like a normal day. He didn’t even tell Pigsy about the lynx demon… he would have just worried. Well… turns out he was right to worry.

When MK had returned that evening, exhausted and looking to collapse on his bed, he was stopped by something else. Between him and his bed was a massive stack of objects on his floor. He only scanned the pile quickly before realizing that all the items were his. Items that he had lost or thought he lost, old drawings he’d thrown away, even some actual trash like candy wrappers were stuffed in there too. Then the note had caught his attention. Perched neatly at the very top was a folded piece of paper, sealed neatly with wax… MK didn’t even remember taking it or opening it, but the contents of the letter were seared into his brain:

> _My beloved MK,  
>  I was devastated to learn my subordinates have been stealing from you without my knowledge. I’ve punished them appropriately; be assured it won’t happen again, my darling. We’ll have a laugh about this once you’re back home.  
>  Love, Red_

Pigsy had heard MK fall to his knees from downstairs and rushed up to see what was the matter… after the initial shock had passed and he regained the feeling in his legs, Pigsy had ushered MK out of the room. Then he had gone right to work, cursing Red’s name as he started packing for MK because, in his words, his boy was not spending one more flipping night in this place that a demon could just waltz into any time they pleased. The rest of his friends had been called and they started in earnest to move MK out.

They had come up with a plan for him; he was going to rotate nights at Mei’s, Tang’s, and Sandy’s with a few days at Flower Fruit Mountain interspersed between as well. Tang had sat down next to him at one point and ran out a whole schedule and tried to explain how he’d found the most efficient way to make sure he had a safe place to sleep and kept him moving so he couldn’t be pinned down on any given night in case Red came looking… but MK was a little too distracted to pay attention. He was grateful, and he tried to express that, but he just couldn’t listen any more.

Now as he sat at the noodle shop’s bar, one of his hands was wrapped around the side of the bowl in front of him, feeling the contents slowly growing cold, but the other was stuffed in his pocket fidgeting with the piece of paper that had Red’s signature on it.

He couldn’t help but replay the contents in his head over and over again… Red’s demons had been stealing from him. They had been in his apartment, and the pile of his own items that was nearly as tall and as wide as he was painted a pretty good picture of exactly how many times it had happened. That wasn’t even the worst of it, though. The note was definitely the most disturbing thing. It was signed by Red himself… had he been the one to place it there? The thought that Red might have been in his apartment, possibly even while MK was working just downstairs… it was too much. He couldn’t keep packing, he’d had to get out of there.

“Hey kid?”

MK was startled out of his thoughts by a small voice next to his ear. He turned his attention to the tiny ladybug with a monkey tail sitting on his shoulder.

“…you should probably throw that out.” The Monkey King said, his tiny tail flicking down to the boy’s pocket.

MK paused his fidgeting, realizing he’d been subconsciously crinkling the paper with his hand. He nodded silently and pulled the letter out, laying it on the counter in front of him. He gave it one more cursory glance before placing his hand over the text, preparing to crumple up the note. Monkey King was right. He didn’t need to carry around this physical reminder of Red’s obsession with him… better to be rid of it.

Then something caught his eye and he froze.

Lifting a shaky hand away from the paper, MK stared down at it with wide eyes. There, at the top of the letterhead, was the Demon King’s crest as he’d seen it a hundred times before at this point. But this was the first time he was looking… _really_ looking at it, and what he saw made him feel like he’d had a bucket of ice dropped on him.

“Kid? …Hey, kid, you ok?”

Suddenly he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was getting harder to breathe-

“Kid!!!” The small voice that had been speaking to him was suddenly louder and he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, “What’s wrong? Talk to me, MK! What’s got you freaked out?”

A few other voices approached joining the chorus of concerned questions, but MK’s gaze was still fixed on the crest printed on the paper in front of him. He’d seen this image so many times before but it had never struck him before what exactly it was meant to convey. Until now.

He lifted a shaky finger, pointing to the paper for his surrounding friends. “This…” His finger touched down on the small orange diamond in the very center of the crest, engulfed in the flames. Trapped.

“This is me.” He finished.

There was a moment of silence as they each took a look down at the paper curiously. There were a few protestations and excuses made, trying to offer some comfort in the thought that no that’s probably a coincidence there’s no way it’s on purpose.

No that wasn’t true. MK knew it. That diamond was meant for him… Red was mad but he wasn’t stupid. This crest was just another display of his obsession, his determination to have MK for himself, and he had made it the official symbol of his court. His entire identity, his whole purpose… it was just to capture MK.

Good thing MK hadn’t eaten the noodles because he felt like he was going to be sick.

He continued to stare down at the orange diamond, still struggling to catch his breath as he flirted with the edges of a panic attack, until at last a hand reached forward and snatched up the paper, finally taking it out of his view. Behind him he heard the paper being torn up, and he even started to feel a tiny bit better as he listened to Pigsy mumble curses under his breath as he did away with the offending letter. It was such a Pigsy thing to do that, if he had been capable of it at the moment, he might have even smiled at the gesture. It did help him focus a bit more though; so MK channeled that focus on his breathing, counting his breaths in and out to try and calm down. The last thing he needed was to go into a full meltdown right now. His friends were already working so hard to help him, he didn’t want to add to their burden.

“Alright, the kid’s been here long enough!” Pigsy put a hand under MK’s elbow and led him to stand. “MK, you’re gonna go with Mei back to her place tonight. We’ll finish up here and bring your essentials over in a bit.”

MK nodded. He didn’t trust himself to use words right now. He allowed Mei to lead him towards the door as she hugged his arm to her chest. She was saying something comforting, but MK was still trying to concentrate on regulating his breathing so he didn’t quite catch the words.

“She’s right, kid,” a voice directly next to his ear did manage to grab his attention though. The Monkey King had shrunk down again and taken up his place on MK’s shoulder. The little ladybug continued, “you’re safe now. And I’m gonna stay with you guys tonight too. So don’t worry, okay?”

Don’t worry. MK almost wanted to laugh at the statement. The way this year had gone, the thought of not being worried even for a minute seemed like a fantasy. He didn’t say any of that, though. He just nodded instead, letting his mentor know he’d heard.

Then MK went back to counting his breaths, doing his best to keep it at bay, but the image kept coming to the forefront of his mind… that little orange diamond… surrounded by fire.

**Author's Note:**

> The crest referred to in this story is the one on Red’s necklace in [this design](https://purble-turble.tumblr.com/post/637440892530278400/demon-king-red-finally-did-a-design-for-the-demon) for him


End file.
